Vampires Suck
by Amal Rose
Summary: Maka is an innocent teenager who had the misfortune of having to live with her teacher, Mr. Evans. For rent, he demands kisses, much to Maka's constant embarrassment. Secrets unravel, and her life is turned upside down, all while being laughed at by Soul Evans. Everyone makes discoveries, and the truth is now the most harmful weapon out there. Vampire Fanfic, please read. Thank you


_**Thank you fro reading my story. I hope you enjoy! Please F&F**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_

* * *

Chapter 1

"What?!"  
Soul and I say in unison in response to his ridiculous plan.  
Lord Death sighs.  
" Soul, you have to understand. Maka is having trouble living with Spirit and it's started to affect her studies. Maka is one of our best students and we need to temporarily allow her to live somewhere else, somewhere better suited for her. Since your her homeroom teacher, everyone on the board decided that this is what's best."  
Spirit starts crying, " My baby is going away!"  
This can't be happening. You can't actually expect to go along with this without any objections!  
Lord Death looks at me, waiting for my answer.  
" I..i..guess..." Maka says as she stares at her feet.  
She didn't particularly like Soul, but she hated her father even more. The way he played around with other girl disgusted her.  
Soul slams his hands on the table.  
"This is bullshit! I am not gonna be living with Ms. Fickle&Snotty over here! I am a teacher at this school, and this is beneath me!"  
Lord Death slips him a paper.  
" Your pay will increase by 20%..."  
Soul cautiously looks at the paper.  
He turns to Maka.  
"At my house, after school."  
***time skip***  
Maka stares at the apartment door. This was where she had to live from now on. With .  
Maka sighs as she knocks on the door. She waits expectantly.  
Soul opens the door and looks at me with half closed eyes.  
He opens the door wider and walks back to the living room.  
I follow.  
I guess I should say something.  
" Thank you. For letting me stay here."  
Soul glances at me  
" You make it sound like a favor. I expect payment."  
Maka drops her bag.  
" I don't have much money-"  
"Not money." Soul interrupts. He smirks, "kisses"  
Soul had a plan, you see. He didn't want Maka to live here, so if he made her leave on her own will he can keep getting 20% more money, without the hassle. He would make this experience very hard for her, hopefully her grades will drop and they will move her to another house. Kisses was just the first step.  
" You can leave is you want to pay, I won't complain. You can return to your fath-"  
His word get cut off as Maka grabs his shirt and kisses him. Soul blushes ever so slightly, shocked that she was actually willing to pay. Her lips felt hot, and he had the urge to slip his tongue in, but he resisted.  
Maka let's go and walks back to her suitcases. Maka tries to regain composure, as he face got redder by the minute.  
"Uh, um you can take the couch." Soul says with a smirk.  
Maka turns to him.  
" The couch?"  
He nods with a small smile.  
** **Maka POV****  
This house doesn't look to bad. Although I must admit the payment is a bit weird and embarrassing.  
I sit on the couch.  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  
Did he have other guests?  
A girl walks in. She's older and from what I can tell, she looks like a prostitute. She was wearing a lot of jewellery and exposing clothing. And her chest. My god her chest.  
"I'm sorry, I forgot you were coming. Maka, I guess you can go to my room!"  
water't ask any questions. I can't stay in the same room as them.  
I pick up my bags and walk toward the hallway, as Soul and that woman takes a seat on the couch. Or should I say my bed.  
I bet I know what's going to happen. Dad's done it a lot of times. Had girls over that is.  
Its pretty easy to figure out which rooms his. There's only two, and one's the washroom.  
I walk into his room as I hear the woman giggle from the living room.  
It disgusts me.  
I drop my bags near the door, as I take a seat on his bed, and pull out my phone. I close the door so that the sounds from the living room are more muffled.  
I have a text from Kid, and Patty.  
I don't feel like answering either of them, so I ignore it. I lean back onto the bed. The sheets almost eat me, what is this bed made out of?! Cotton Candy?!  
I complain, but honestly I wish that the bed would actually swallow me. I hate where my life's heading now. All the secrets and lies. All the cheaters. I have the worst luck when it comes to people to live with. Why couldn't I just stay with Death? Patty was staying over. Well, technically she was adopted by them, but still.  
I turn onto my stomach, hoping that the new position makes me feel better.  
It doesn't.  
I should drink some water.  
I get up quietly, and sneak down the hallway. I can hear them much more clearly, and I need to stop. I crouch down, trying to block out the sounds. I feel like I might throw-up. I really need water.  
I force myself to not look ta their disgusting act as I rush to the kitchen. I turn on the tap, hoping the sound of running water is louder than their weird sounds.  
I take sips of my water. Don't look, its disgusting. Don't look. I couldn't resist the temptation to see face during intercourse.  
The sight shocked me so much, I dropped my glass  
Soul was hugging the woman, his lips near her neck. Normal people would kiss. But Soul was biting her with fangs. Sucking her blood. He's a vampire.  
The glass hits the ground and shatters.  
I gasp, and Soul looks up. His red eyes emotionless. He let's go of the girl, and she falls on the couch. She's dead.  
What's happening?  
He was a vampire and I was a vampire-slayer. So why am I so scared?  
Fears about to swallow me. Honestly, I preferred his bed to do that.


End file.
